Amongst the stars
by Lainton2003
Summary: Harry is the brother of the boy-who-lived, he learns at a young age to rely on himself and trains in secret Joining the muggle world to get away from his family Harry makes friends with Dr Jackson, only to be attacked by Osiris on his first visit to egy
1. Chapter 1

(In this universe there is no Voldemort, He's dead thanks to Henry Potter)

Growing up as the brother to the boy-who-lived was difficult, not receiving any attention or recognition from his parents hurt a lot deep down at first but he learned to adapt.

When he was younger Harry always thought he had done something wrong, having feelings of inadequacy in relation to his brother.  
Harry didn't know what he could do to get his parents to love him like they clearly loved his brother, so acting more like his brother Henry was the first logical step.

Henry acted a lot like his father when he was a child, talking about flying, quiditch and playing pranks. But all he got for doing those things was ignored or punished while his brother would be taken out on the broom by his father or praised for his budding skills as a prankster.

Harry's young mind did a whole 180 thinking his brother acted like his father a lot maybe he should act like his mum, his mum being the intellectual type he started to spend more time in the library studying and found that he actually enjoyed it a great deal.

At first he received attention from Remus, his dad best friend whom they hired to tutor the kids until they went to Hogwarts.  
But the happiness he felt was short lived as his parents grew a little more distant from him, if that was even possible all because he was doing better than Henry.

Not seeing anyway in which he could change there view of him, Harry adapted his way of life, seeing as before he was smarter than Henry they actually acknowledged his existence but now they just plain ignored him as if he didn't exist.

Preferring how things were before even if they were bad, Harry made an effort to not out do his brother in class as that's the only thing they had in common as he himself wasn't too keen on flying, knowing the only thing between you and the ground was a piece of wood.

Spending most of his time in the Library undisturbed as his brother didn't like to sit and read, Harry found the library to be the one place he could be himself.  
After discovering his Photographic Memory and Instant Recall, Harry thrived in the library reading everything he could get his hands on.

Being 9 years old and having read & memorised all the pre Hogwarts school books and his mothers first & second year school books.  
(He memorised the potions books but hasn't done any practical application)

Harry was angry because his brother had a training wand that was spelled for only him to use, even though he hadn't gotten much use out of it.  
When Harry asked if he was getting one they refused and said he had to wait until he was 11 before getting his own wand, knowing arguing that his brother got to have one was childish and futile he gave up biding his time until he got his own.

Deciding to keep his mind of the problem Harry took out the piece of wood he had hand carved in the shape of a wand so that he could practice the wand movements to spells without having his own wand.

Before now Harry had never actually tried to cast spells with the piece of wood knowing it wasn't a wand but in his anger he cast the first spell that came to his mind.

_"Petrificus Totalis" _

The spell left his wand and impacted the wall leaving a small smudge were it impacted. Harry not believing his eyes looked at the wand then back at the wall, back and forth 2-3 times before sitting down roughly.

Getting over his shock he tried it again with no result, getting his head together Harry thought about what he knew of magic and how this was even possible without a wand.

Harry being as smart as he was, quickly realised that all the times he had practised wand movements before with the stick he had never actually tried to cast a spell.  
Trying to cast the spell again but this time with meaning, as he actually knew he could do it and wanted to do it again. He did!

It took a couple weeks but he was able to perform all the spells he had learned from the first and second year school books.

Harry started in on third year spells but casting too many spells a time is tiring, so in his down time after learning spells and being worn out.  
Harry expanded on his current pre Hogwarts knowledge in subjects such as Maths, English & Science (using his mums old school books as she had purchased high school material before entering Hogwarts to read ahead) and going so far as to start learning the language Latin.

Harry was learning so much at home that he was actually considering not going to Hogwarts next year and just continuing what he was currently doing.

Breaching this subject with his parents, they were actually happy he wanted to stay home and study instead of going to Hogwarts. Knowing not to get his hopes up, he found the reason they were so happy was because if he was home he couldn't take the lime light from Henry.  
Not sure whether to feel happy or angry at that revelation, Harry just ignored the pleased looks on his parents face's and went back to the Library to continue his studying.

Over the last year Harry learned many things, after managing to finish learning Occlumency. He was by no means a master of the art yet but just by knowing what he did his learning capacity has increased ten fold also increasing his natural abilities to speed read, memorise and recall information.  
Thanks to Occlumency he was now able to read & memorise a 100 page book within 1 hour.

Entering Diagon Alley just after his Birthday with his family, they were getting Henry a new wand and decided to get me one also.

Getting the wand first so they could split up, Harry made his way to Gringotts to visit his trust vault and get some money.  
Even though he wasn't going to Hogwarts next year his parents were so pleased with him not going they let him keep his trust vault which had been set-up for his schooling since he was born being the Potter heir.

After visiting his vault and finding out that he had a 100,000 galleon limit that would be topped up each year until he became an adult then would gain access to the main Potter vault. (1 galleon = 5 pounds)

Harry got himself a magical wallet & credit card from Gringotts allowing him to access his vault without visiting the bank, using the wallet harry was able to withdraw both muggle and magical currency.

Leaving Diagon alley through the leaky cauldron to London proper, Harry made his way to the local mall wanting to find a good book store to see what else the muggle world had to offer.

The first thing that caught Harry's eye was a book store on the way to the mall, deciding to check it out. Looking around the book store Harry didn't know where to start, there were literally Thousands of different books.

Ending up spending a little under £1300 on 85 books most being regular knowledge books on the different subjects of Maths, English & Science and computing. With the rest being about language's and different cultures, he couldn't wait to get started on some of the books he flicked through about Egypt, it seemed truly fascinating.

Harry made his way around an alley to shrink his purchases with his fake wand, having not used his new wand yet.  
Making his way now to the Mall, Harry got a load of notebooks, pens, folders & other stationery to help with his studying.

Before making his way home Harry stopped by an electronic store to purchase a state of the art laptop, it wouldn't help trying to learn about computers and not even have one to practice what one learned he reasoned.

Taking all his new purchases home and storing them away in his bedroom, Harry went about setting up his laptop thankful that the house had electricity thanks to his mums muggle upbringing.

* * *

Over the next year Harry's life changed dramatically, knowing at some point his brother, wanting everything for himself wouldn't be happy with Harry being heir to the Potter fortune would want it for himself.

Making a deal with his father Harry signed his heir status over to Henry for his own vault with 40 million galleons and emancipation, which was only 1/20 of the Potter fortune but would keep everyone happy.

Happy himself he used 30 million (150 million pounds) of that money to invest in Microsoft, with the help of the goblins managed to buy out 35% Microsoft stock. The returns from such an investment would start out slow but he knew within a couple years if the company continued as it was would return billions.

What no one knew was that Microsoft had been lacking capitol, wanting to expand sooner and further their current projects.  
Thanks to Harry's & the goblins investments they were able to do that, Harry's returns in that year alone gave back what he invested ten fold.

Not having the time to manage his shares the goblins happily provided their services in doing so thanks to his tip on the investment they were also making millions from it.

Most of Harry's time was spent studying everything he could get his hands on,  
having read & memorized all the books he purchased that day in London 1 year ago and most of the Hogwarts curriculum that he found useful.

Harry went to Gringotts, he was now 12 years old and wanted to get out from under his parents & brother decided to get his own place.  
With the goblins help he got all of his papers, birth certificate, passport etc and purchased himself a large flat in London.

With a fake paper trail set by the goblins that show he used to live with his parents in Godrics Hollow until recently he moved to London and that he was home schooled.  
Harry went about setting up an appointment with the education bored so that he could sit his A level exams in Mathematics, Physics, Biology, Chemistry, History & Ancient History, Classical Civilization & ICT, He just had to pay to do each exam.

A couple weeks later once his exams were complete and scoring full marks, he sent a letter to his account manager asking about magical history and getting him copies he could of ancient cultures such as Egyptian etc.  
Knowing himself that the magical society hid themselves from the muggle world for the last 1000 years due to witch burnings etc, he figured they may have more information on Ancient History or at least some things muggle's didn't know.

Getting a reply the next day Harry received a box full of books from the goblins copied from their own archives, given to him in thanks for his latest tip to invest in a new promising company that proved to be almost as lucrative as Microsoft turned out to be.

After 5 years of non-stop studying Harry landed him self a PhD in Archeology & Astrophysics, while studying the PHD equivalent in both Chemistry & Biology on the side.

Summary of the last 5 years

Year one:- Harry studied the books he received from the goblins and applied for Astrophysics & Archeology courses at University. While finishing the Hogwarts Curriculum and sitting the OWL & NEWT exams scoring top marks in the areas in which he applied.

Year two:- This year wasn't much different than the first apart from reaching Mastery in Occlumency & Legilamency, increasing the speed in which he could read and memorize things.  
Allowing him to read ahead in classes and study other things at the same time such as biology & chemistry.

Year three:- After reading ahead in his two courses so much he concentrated more on his biology and chemistry work. Renting a small warehouse with the necessary facilities to run a science lab from it, allowing him to get the practical experience to go along with all the theoretical knowledge he was currently learning. Harry had also progressed in his wandless magic, not even needing the fake wand to cast anymore.

Year four:- He had already learned enough to get his PhD by the end of the fourth year but deciding to stick it out as he had made several friends.  
Through the use of the up to date lab he currently owned, Harry had been working on cataloging all the magical ingredients and medicinal potions to try and find a way to make them using muggle methods.  
If he could find a way to do this then he was planning on starting his own business that could manufacture such products.

Year five:- By this time Harry was building quite the reputation for himself as a modern day Einstein, having graduated with both PhD's at the age of 16.  
Having created his company Phoenix Industries, having made several breakthroughs with converting the magical potions to muggle pills & creams.  
Being able to make the equivalent potions in both pill and cream form using only muggle means & ingredients was the only thing keeping the magical ministry of his back.

The CEO of his company Phoenix Industries was run by a squib he found through the goblins, bringing the goblins on board was one of his more brighter ideas. The goblins found the building space, staff and equipment and all he had to do with allow them to invest in the company giving them control of 30% stock which left him owning the other 70% as a silent partner.

The goblins also had the place warded to such an extent that even Dumbledore would find it impossible to enter without the goblins or Harry himself letting him in meaning there secrets stay secret.

Leaving the company in the capable hands of the goblins for now while he himself took a year off from studying and decided to take a holiday visiting the sites around Egypt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the last year Harry had been keeping in touch with an archeologist by the name of Daniel Jackson he met one time in London after going to see one of his seminars.

They kept in touch through e-mail bouncing different ideas and beliefs back and forth they both became good friends, it also helped that Harry didn't laugh at his idea of pyramids being built as landing sites for alien ships.  
He had found some text in on of the oldest books he received from the goblins that pointed to something similar along with a mention of some device known as a stargate. Asking the goblins about that text shows that even with magic they were unable to translate it, deciding to keep this to himself until he could get proof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel wasn't doing anything so he offered to take him on a tour of the sites around Egypt, after a couple days Daniel showed Harry the evidence he found to his theory of the pyramids being used as landing sites for alien ships.

After going over his notes and coming clean to some of his books that had similar information but no mention of magic or wizards, Daniel was like a kit in a candy store badgering Harry until he pulled said books out of his bag having already planned to share them with him.

While Daniel was reading said books at their camp, Harry was going over his notes on what he had put together from the wizard books comparing them with the muggle version.

Having come across mention of a small temple of sorts in both histories a couple years ago but not having the knowledge he does now or the help of Daniel Jackson, he showed Daniel his findings getting a little help with some of the translation they planned to check out the area the next day.

Packing up camp the next morning Harry and Daniel drove to the area described in the books, taking most of the day to do so as it was well of the beaten path of previously recorded pyramids & dig sites.

Arriving at the coordinates and not finding anything but sand they decided to set up camp and eat before setting up a plan of what to do next.  
The camp finished and while Daniel was preoccupied Harry said he was taking a walk and warded the whole area so that no one came withing a mile of their location from any side, making sure to key Daniel in the wards at the same time.

After eating and thinking of a plan they decided to keep the whole thing quite until they had found something, both went to bed leaving any further planning until morning.

Only needing a couple hours sleep Harry placed a spell on Daniel to let him know the moment he awoke, allowing him privacy to dig through the sand using magic.

Three hours it took to finally find something, Harry had made sure that what he did with magic made it look like he had used the spade.  
Finding the top of the door way Harry ran back the tent to wake Daniel not wanting to leave his friend out on the discovery, running back out of the tent with Daniel in tow gobsmacked.

Grabbing his spade while Daniel grabbed his own they went about digging out the entrance and the surrounding walls, not wanting to enter until they had uncovered the whole thing making sure it was safe from cave in from a sand storm etc.

Deciding to take the time to translate the text they found on the door before opening, not knowing if it was booby trapped or not.  
Even with both their combined knowledge it still took them several days to complete the translation, even with Harry's Laptop using the internet to connect to his private server where he had all his books on different cultures & languages stored.

There were two sections to the text one being half crossed out and more faded was the part that gave the most difficulty in translating, the other section while not simple was easier than the rubbed out part as it was clear and whole.

The rubbed out part read: Temple of Osiris and his Beloved Isis  
The clear section read: Osiris & Isis banished by Seth.  
No mention of why or if the place was booby trapped, they decided to check the area out the next day after getting some sleep.  
Daniel ranting out facts and myths of having read about Osiris being placed in a magic box and dumped into the Nile by his brother Seth, if their translations were correct then this is their burial place the things they could learn and or discover had Daniel acting like a 5 year old on a sugar rush.

-------------------------------Story Starts NOW!!!----------------------------------

Being unable to find a way to remove the door without damaging it, Harry and Daniel got to work with Hammer & chisel trying to chip away at the edges keeping most of the door in one piece.  
Harry getting impatient after 6 hours silently cast _bombarda_ when Daniel next hit his chisel making it look like the door cracked from the impact of the chisel across the middle then down into 4 misshaped sections.

Coughing at the dust and smell, both of them scrambling away from the entrance encase of traps.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" Daniel Kept repeating.  
"Don't worry about it Daniel, We can always have someone put it back together if there is anything on the reverse side that's worth looking at but seeing as its only the doorway I think were good." replied Harry

Calming down and looking back at Harry grateful he wasn't upset, he made his way forward to remove the rock piece's while telling Harry to grab a couple torches.

Coming back with the 2 torches they both entered, both expecting to find a sarcophagus but were clearly disappointed.  
Looking around now that the smoke had cleared they could see that the room was cluttered with Egyptian artifacts one usually finds in a tomb, yet contradicting the whole tomb idea with the lack of sarcophagus present.

Looking around the room taking a side each they met up in the middle at the end saying he had never seen such an amulet before, when they noticed 2 small tables beside each other holding a canopic jar each.

The lack of sarcophagus but the presence of two canopic jars both labeled Osiris & Isis respectfully left both Daniel and Harry confused beyond belief, as canopic jars were used to hold the main organs when the body was mummified so the mummified person could access said organs in the after life.

Daniel due to his allergies sneezed knocking into the table holding Osiris, knocking the jar from the table both watching in slow motion as Daniels actions may have just lead to the braking of a priceless artifact.

Braking at Harry's feet they were both surprised when the jar broke expecting dust but the presence of the weird snake like thing surrounded by a water like substance surprised them further still until all hell broke loose.

Seeing the snake alive, Harry bent down to pick it up until it turned and leaped at his throat.  
He was confused at first until a flash of unimaginable pain drew him into his own mind leaving him an observer to his bodies actions, no longer being in control.

Once the pain had cleared Harry watched as the snake was controlling his body, being unable to do anything at the moment as his mind was clouded and confused due to the pain he was put through a moment ago.

Seeing the being now dubbed Osiris hit Daniel across the face making him hit his head of the wall falling unconscious. Osiris then walked over to the amulet Daniel dropped, picking it up and placing it on the alter behind were the jars were located. A hidden opening in the wall opened showing several rows of glass with a humming red glowing background holding what seemed to be an metal type glove that only covered parts of the hand.

Osiris picked up the glove then picked up the jar that held his queen Isis, seeing the Jar damaged and the Symbiote dead.  
Shrugging his shoulders seeing Isis's death as only a small loss, placed the hand device on.

Walking to the glowing platform protruding from the wall Osiris disabled the energy cloak that blocked outside scans of the temple and walked to the center of the room. Using the rings to teleport aboard the 10,000 year old cargo ship and plotted a course for the nearest planet.

Plotting a course for Abidos, Osiris relaxed knowing it would take him at least a month to get their going at top speed.

From the moment Osiris took control of him, he was unable to do anything about it right now thanks to the confusion the pain had caused.

Once his mind was clear he could see how the Symbiote had taken control but being as adept at Occlumency & Legilamency as he was, he was able to hide the location of his memories from Osiris. While at the same time slowly copying Osiris's knowledge of the Goa'uld and their technology learning all he could before he acted kicking Osiris out of his head.  
It took him almost 3 weeks before he was able to finish downloading Osiris knowledge, it was a long shot and had its risks but he couldn't see any other way around it.

Using his mind magics at first to remove Osiris control, not making any sudden movements now that he was in control of his body he used his magic to kick Osiris out of his body.

Using his wandless magic he stunned Osiris, using the hand device as if it was a wand made his spells 10x more powerful probably thanks to the naquadah in both his blood and the device.

Deciding to keep the hand device on for using magic, not just because this way his spells are more powerful but because using the hand device as a ruse so that when using magic people thought it was the device and not him.

Checking what he had, he noticed Osiris had left everything at the camp except his charmed trunk he always wore around his neck.  
Osiris not knowing about magic probable thought it was just a necklace, seeing that the chain holding the trunk was gold.

Having supplies such as clothes and food on hand in his trunk, Harry meditated for the next week sorting out the Goa'uld's knowledge so that it was compressed and easier to access.

Having fashioned his Occlumency after his computer knowledge, his mind now resembled a computer in the way it worked. Allowing him to compress memories making them smaller, easier to manage and faster to access.

Finally arriving at Abidos, Harry scanned the surface seeing that there was a small primitive town located a couple miles from the pyramid which his scans show holds a stargate and a ring platform.

Landing close to the town hidden from sight thanks to the sand storm, Harry placed the Anti-Scan cloak up and once the sand storm is over planned on placing the ship under a disillusionment & notice-me-not charm the same charms he placed on his hand device so no one would see or even notice it.

Once the sand storm was over and he had placed the charms, he used the ships computer to magnify the front of the city so he could watch who entered and left. Allowing him to get a rough idea of the place and people before entering himself, through the ships scans he found that the people were mining naquadah from the mountain behind the city probably for their false God Ra.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days and he had yet to see any Jaffa or even any Goa'uld technology what so ever. Getting ready to give up on his recon and enter the town, his scans alerted him through his hand device that the stargate had just activated.

Over the last 3 days of sitting around Harry had been tinkering with the hand device and found that when he channeled a small amount of magic into it he was able to mentally communicate with the ships computer, but that only worked once the hand device had been keyed to said computer.

Seeing as the stargate had just activated Harry made sure all his wards & charms were still working before sitting back and waiting to see who it was that had came through the stargate, his ships scans picked up eight life signs.

His ship hadn't picked up any ships in orbit, but considering this ship was 10,000 years old that wasn't a good thing.

Following the life signs through the ships computer, he noticed that 4 of them had separated and were headed towards the town. He didn't have to wait long, when they came into view his ship zoomed in on them and he could of sworn they were from earth.

_'They have typical earth military camouflage and projectile weapons, they have got to be from earth'_

_'If they are from earth then that means they have found the stargate and are currently using it'_ _idiots, _Harry cursed to himself.

"There is no way they have the technological advancements necessary to fight the Goa'uld and that was 10,000 years ago, there is no telling how much they have improved in that time."

Deciding to go with the wait and see approach, Harry got comfortable and just watched them for now until he could he could find out for sure they were from earth.

* * *

It was currently the afternoon of the second day and Harry had gotten bored pretty fast, so he had went out to the mine to pilfer some naquadah.  
Having found that they had several ton's stock piled, not knowing how it would react to his magic in its current raw like state and in such abundance he wasn't going to risk shrinking it directly.  
Taking his trunk from around his neck, he opened it up to an empty compartment and stored all the naquadah he could in here knowing these people had no use for it, they were only mining it for another Goa'uld. Not wanting them to know what he had done he started solidifying chunks of sand and then transfiguring it into a naquadah replica so they wouldn't know he had stolen theirs.

When he was almost done he received an urgent alert from his hand device, a ship was in orbit and was approaching for a landing.  
Apparating back to the ship, he ran to the bridge while mentally communicating with the computer to bring up the main screen.

Seeing a Goa'uld mother ship land on the pyramid, Harry didn't dare scan it not knowing if they would be able to pick it up.

* * *

After only minutes of of the ship landing his scans picked up Goa'uld technology in use inside the pyramid, his life signs detector picked up 2 Jaffa inside the Pyramid; they had captured the 4 men that were as he had assumed guarding the gate.

All the people from the town made there way to the temple to pay homage to their god Ra, seeing where this was going and knowing if he called for them to deliver the naquadah then they would be in trouble because of him he had to help them.

Making himself invisible; he made his way to the pyramid with the other towns people, looking at the top of the ramp that lead in to the pyramid he could see 3 children, 4 Jaffa and Ra himself.

One of the Jaffa shouted out, "Bow to your God!"

Seeing the Jaffa order the delivery of the naquadah the next day, Harry went back to the ship to get some rest; deciding he would make his move that night.

* * *

That night Harry made his way to the Pyramid, not wanting to ring aboard from his ship knowing they may pick up its location.  
Having made himself invisible he approached the ring transport inside the pyramid, seeing two Jaffa round up the people he assumed were from earth he noticed one of them was Daniel Jackson, hurrying forward he stood beside the Jaffa while they used the ring transport to get aboard the ship.

Once aboard the ship, Harry moved of to the side so he was out the way and followed the Jaffa as they dragged the unconscious people from earth to the main chamber were Ra was surely located.

Entering the main chamber a couple moments behind the Jaffa he could see that the people from earth and Daniel had awoken and were now being asked questions.

"Where are you from?" "How many more of you are there?" and other questions such as these.

Seeing that the earth people were not going to reply, Ra ordered them to locked up with the others. Seeing his chance, he stunned the two Jaffa leading them away before stunning the two Jaffa guarding Ra.

Making himself visible, he turned to Daniel. "Hey Daniel, long time no see" stated Harry with a smirk on his face.

".. is that you.. how did you get here" asked Daniel clearly surprised.

"now is not the time for questions Daniel, you and your friends grab the staff weapons and Zats to arm yourselves. Im sure more Jaffa will be here soon." replied Harry in a strained tone.

"Who is this Daniel" asked a Surprised Jack.

"like I said now is not the time.." started Harry before Ra tried to use the hand device to blast them all back, but being aware of this Harry placed a protago shield around them just in time to block the attack.

"Daniel, you and your friends watch my back while I talk to Ra here." stated Harry walking forward.

"Hello Ra, I bring greetings from the now deceased Isis and Osiris." seeing he had Ra's attention he continued.

"Ra" started Harry as he approached him, seeing the kids get in his way to guard their god he used a banishing charm to knock them all away before he continued his way forward.

Seeing his start to raise his hand device again, Harry used the summoning charm to summon it and the Jaffa's weapons catching the hand device but leaving the other weapons sail past him.

"Now Ra that's not very nice of you, after all I go out of my way to greet you personally.." before Harry could continue, the Goa'uld Ra left its host and jumped into Harry knowing it was stuck and wouldn't of been able to escape any other way.

* * *

Inside Harry the Goa'uld Ra had managed to take control for a split second making his eyes glow before Harry trapped the conscious mind of the Goa'uld inside his own mind with Occlumency. Seeing that the Goa'uld was now trapped he started downloading its memories similar to how he did with Osiris but he did it a lot faster and compressed them as he went.

Seeing that he had downloaded all the memories he erased the conscious mind of Ra leaving the Goa'uld inside of himself now under his control, merely for the healing factor and long life it provided.

Placing the hand device on his other hand, Harry turned around to face Daniel and his companions before sitting down for a breather being a little mentally exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"Harry are you okay, what was that snake thing that went into you?!" asked an alarmed Daniel.

"Hey Daniel.. were do I start.. so much has happened since our last encounter" replied Harry smiling warmly.

"why not at the beginning, because I'm confused to hell" added Jack "and what about that snake thing that is still in you" finished Jack aiming his weapon in Harry's general location.

"Sorry.. Jack.. anyways Jack, Freddy, Kowalsky this here is Harry Potter from earth, the last I seen of him we were in Egypt together on a new dig and one of them snake things went in him, his eyes glowed called himself Osiris then knocked me out and that's the last I've seen of him." finished Daniel before turning to Harry "Harry would you like to explain?!"

"Sure Daniel, anyways while we were in Egypt, that Goa'uld Osiris took control of me and after knocking you out transported to a ship he had in wait before flying here..." started Harry before being interrupted "Goa'uld?!" asked Daniel.

"Leave your questions until I'm done or this will take hours." stated an amused Harry

"anyways, as the ship Osiris used was 10,000 years old it was rather slow so it took a month to fly here. A Goa'uld is a parasite, a snake if you will and they take hosts out of humans. Once they have a host they take control of the body, somehow while in transit I was able to kick the Goa'uld out of me but keeping its knowledge in here" stated Harry tapping his head before continuing "The Goa'uld Osiris having been kicked out of my head, I quickly killed it before landing the ship, I had only been here 2-3 days before you showed up. After that you know the rest, except just now when Ra the Goa'uld tried to take me as a host I was able to block it from accessing my mind and some how download its knowledge before killing it. As I killed it before it was removed from my body, the snake will always be inside of me." finished Harry in the way of an explanation.

"okay" started a skeptical Jack "If that's true then why do you want that snake thing still in you and how did you do that stuff before. Making weapons fly to you and putting up a shield to block that other snake guys attack." asked Jack really wanting to know the answer as he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea it could have been magic.

"I did all that with this" making a show of using the hand device on his left hand moving it over his right, he used wand-less magic to remove the notice-me-not charm and the disillusionment charm before turning back to Jack "when the Goa'uld take over someone they inject naquadah in to the blood stream which is what allows humans to use this technology, even though this one on my right is 10,000 years old its a lot more advanced than the one I got from Ra" finished Harry hoping they accepted it.

Seeing the still skeptical looks on there faces, "How about you wait here I go and get the ship I told you about and then we can fly this baby back to earth once you Daniel have spoken to the people here and let them know that there fake god Ra is dead."

"Now if you will follow me, ill take you to the place that your friends are being held."

* * *

After releasing their friends Harry transported them to the ground to gather up their equipment, they dialed earth with the stargate to report in and give the general a quick briefing and letting him know about there new ship.

Jack had left Kowalsky do the briefing as Harry had teleported him to his ship so they could fly it to the mother ships hanger bay before,

"what do you think Jack" seeing Jack look around the ship like a kid in a candy store made Harry laugh before continuing "now would you like to learn to fly it."

not needing any more of an answer as jack had already sat in the chair with the controls, Harry took him through the steps of flying the ship. Allowing Jack to fly the ship around for a little before landing in the hangar bay of the mother ship.

Meeting up with the others in gate room, they got the go ahead to fly back with their new ship but before doing so Harry talked with the general over the radio.

"General Hammond, My name is Harry Potter; I'm the CEO of Phoenix Enterprise located in England. If you could give me citizenship upon our arrival for the US I would be more than happy to train several of your people including Daniel here in how to read this alien language to help you with reverse engineering this ship and also a briefing on all that i know about this common enemy." asked Harry

"if everything is as you say then I will have no problem with granting you citizenship and ill even help you with finding a location for your company if you wish to expand it over here into the US as I know that you have done some remarkable things with it." finished the general before talking some more with Jack before closing the line.

With Ra's knowledge now in his head, Harry let them know that it would still take around 2 weeks for them to fly it showing that the Goa'uld haven't improved that much in 10,000 years.

* * *

The trip between earth and Abidos still took two weeks as he had said, but it was a lot more enjoyable for Harry than the previous month he spent flying to Abidos. Which was understandable!

As none of them had naquadah in there blood they were unable to fly the mother ship so he had to do it for them, Jack was a little put out that he couldn't learn to fly it. But Harry had promised to have phoenix enterprise try make a synthetic solution, so they would also be able to use Goa'uld technology.

During the trip to earth, apart from spending time with Daniel learning him the language, Harry spent most of it in the core downloading the ships database onto a series of crystals so he had his own copy.  
While he was going through the information he was downloading, he found that there were 20 death gliders and 2 cargo ships on board, the 2 cargo ship not including his 10,000 year old one both had the power to cloak invisible. Not wanting to be left out and knowing he would probably need the cloak if he was to fly his ship to earth, so he transferred the Anti-scan cloak from his ship to a newer one and installed, deciding to take a newer model for himself. He knew the people of earth wouldn't mind seeing as they were getting a frigging mother ship.

Making sure to come out of hyperdrive on the far side of the moon so that they wouldn't be detected, Harry flew his new Cargo ship while jack flew theirs, turning on the invisibility cloaks as to not be seen while entering earths atmosphere.

They were ordered to land at a small airstrip not to far from Cheyenne Mountain; when they had arrived at the airstrip they kept from landing wanting to surprise the general and other officials that were there waiting for them.

"Jack, I thought you said it would only take you a couple minutes to enter the atmosphere. I'm down here with come very important people..." started Hammond over the radio looking at his watch, only to be interrupted by Jack.

"were here Sir, have been for 5 minutes now"

"Well I don't see you Jack..." started Hammond only to stop talking at watch the spectacle in front of him in awe, stumped silence.

"here" replied Jack smugly having given the key word Harry also disabled the cloak on his ship so they both appeared hovering above the ground in front of the General and his associates.

"What do you think General" asked Jack now laughing.

Not getting a reply seeing that the man was still looking at the ships in awe, "land over here Harry beside me" asked Jack maneuvering his ship of to the right of the people below before landing.

Seeing half the people come to Harry's ship he walked out the door closing it behind him the same time jack turned the corner to approach "nah, this one is mine, you can all go play with Jacks ship" replied Harry to the group of people leaving them pouting and Jack behind them laughing.

The way Harry phrased those words made Jack turn around, seeing the people entering his ship he had to shout out "you break it, you bought it"


	3. Chapter 3

/AN: I've split this update into two parts and the second part will be up within the next week. sorry for the wait!

Harry was sitting in his quarters on the SG base, having just finished his debriefing with general Hammond he was sitting at a table with his lap top making plans for the future. He had found that he didn't need as much rest any more thanks to the Symbiote within him, its healing factor alone helped keep him energized.

He was thinking about what to do next while writing down the beginnings of the program he was to create for the SGC, he knew that these government types couldn't be trusted. When he got around to leaving the base he knew he would be followed, his phones tapped and probably have people watching his company to keep a close eye on him.

'thank merlin for magic' thought Harry smirking, he knew that he was smart enough to stop them from hacking his systems, tapping his phone and now using magic he could also stop them from following him around and disrupt tracers.

Over the next two weeks, he spent a lot of time talking with Daniel teaching him what he could of the Goa'uld language while he himself worked on the program. The only part that proved to be a little difficult was finding a single English word for the translations as some Goa'uld words meant more than just one thing, but in the end he had figured it out.

He had created an AI to take the word and the context it was being used to work out exactly what it meant in the current phrase, passage or paragraph, so it could use the right English word in its place.

Once the program was complete and fully tested, Harry let the General know so that he could call a briefing with all the people working on the ships in attendance.

_--= Briefing =--_

"I would like to make something very clear. The Goa'uld language isn't easy to translate, many of the symbols in the language mean more than one thing. It all depends on the context that symbol is being used to figure out what word it means at that moment in time."

"an example to that would be the Goa'uld word Cree, alone it means come, follow, dismissed and several other words."

"That is where this program comes in, I have added a basic AI to take the word and the context it was being used to work out exactly what it meant in the current phrase, passage or paragraph, so it could use the right English word in its place."

"With that in mind, you can understand if the program takes several hours to translate huge chunks of data. The easiest solution to this would be have several computers with this program on hand so that its more available."

"Before I end this briefing I would like to point out that if you only request the program to translate one symbol at a time. Then its not going to give you one English word but all English words that the symbol could stand for." finished Harry, before adding "Any questions"

"is it true that you have a Symbiote.." started a random scientist only to be interrupted by Harry "let me clarify, any questions pertaining to the program?" asked Harry again.

Leaving the briefing room, Harry made his way back to his quarters to pack as he would be leaving this afternoon.

_  
_0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TIME SKIP AROUND 6 MONTHS

Over the last six months Harry had learned to love the goblins and them him in return.

Not long after he had left the SGC he had gotten the goblins to purchase a large piece of land for him that was well of the beaten track, meaning it was completely removed from civilisation. Even more so once he had it warded to the nines, with the fidelius charm included.

The great thing about goblins is their innovativeness, give them a couple bits of scrap metal and they will hand back a useful tool. Mix that innovativeness with Harry's knowledge and you have a very beneficial relationship.

Once the building was set up Harry had gotten five goblins keyed to the wards, he had hired them to work with him in building his Super computer. He knew the goblins would be able to understand the muggle terminology and plans as they had been studying for a while since they had learned what he had accomplished mixing potions with technology, they have been hoping to do something

The goblins didn't need to know what the parts did although he offered to explain that to them, they were happy to just build the parts as its what these five particular goblins loved doing; building. Which was why he hired them!

It took Harry a week to finish drawing all the diagrams that would allow the goblins to build all the individual parts he would need for the Super Computer. His next task was to design and program a AI for the super computer, he wanted it to have an intelligence of its own so that it could communicate with him and help with his tasks. The Super Computer itself would be the AI's brain, similar to the one he had seen on Iron Man the movie.

It took him exactly four months of almost none stop programming to create the AI and enough time to test it before the goblins were finished on the last couple parts they had left to do.

Once he had finished the AI, he started putting together the Computer. Having given the goblins the designs in order of being assembled, he could put it together now while they were finishing the parts they were currently working on.

The last month was spent putting the whole thing together, Harry had drawn the designs for a ring transport device for the goblins to use in their bank. He had willingly given them the technology in thanks for all their help and to insure there loyalty, he knew that they were unable to apparate and had difficulty getting around the bank using magic thanks to the secure wards that's why they used carts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Super computer had been ready for almost a week, he had been running tests on it all week to make sure everything was working as it should be. Only a couple minor problems had arisen, but he was able to take care of them easily enough.

The AI was a work of art, it was sentient in a way. He had programmed it to be very knowledgeable with the innovativeness higher than that of the goblins. The AI also had access to both Earth, Goa'uld & Magical databases filled with everything he knew about their technologies and knowledge, so the AI had reference material when completing its tasks.

One of the best features he had put into the AI was its ability to manage its own workload, it could delegate its own processing power to work on tasks and leave some aside to work on others. That is if its working on several tasks at once, if not then it could just use its full processing power on the one task completing it a lot faster.

Harry was about to give the AI he now called Alpha its first official command.

"Alpha"

"Yes, Harry. What can I do for you today." replied the AI.

With a huge grin on his face he continued. "I want you to bring up all the details of my cargo ship"

Harry watched as the three 28" flat screen monitors displayed all the information he had requested in seconds. The first monitor on the left had an image of the cargo ship and all information pertaining to the outside of the ship such as the hull. The second monitor had what appeared to be an image of the ship sawn in half with all the information pertaining to the inside of the ship. The last monitor had images of the engines and hyperdrive including all the information pertaining to them.

"Your first task Alpha is to modify the cargo ship and all of its parts, I want to keep the general shape of the cargo ship for now so work mainly on its hull and the performance parts including the weapons."

Seeing Alpha start in on his task, Harry walked out of his designated office and down to the main warehouse where the goblins worked.

He hadn't wanted the goblins to see the finished product of their hard work, he had told them at the beginning and the end that it was all for a computer. They had no knowledge of his programming over the last months for the AI.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After working with the goblins for the last couple months and their efforts with his company, he came to a decision he had been pondering for the last couple weeks.

Now that Alpha had its task to work on, the goblins had just finished working on the ring transporter; he himself took the device and the goblins along with him to Gringotts.

He spoke with his account manager for a couple minutes getting him to purchase him a large piece of land on the east side of America, as far away from SGC as he possibly could. He also explained what he wanted it for without going into to much detail, he was going to wait until he had spoken with the goblin leader before planning to far ahead.

Getting a meeting with the goblin leader wasn't very difficult, for him any ways as he had made both himself and the goblin nation a lot of money.

Once inside the office, Harry sat in front of the desk of the leader as requested before getting down to business.

"Honourable goblin leader, I have a proposition for you and your race as a whole." seeing he had the leaders undivided attention he continued.

"What would you say if I could offer you and your race a freedom like non-other, a freedom you as a race haven't experienced since the days of old?" asked Harry

"I would enquire Mr. Potter, what this freedom is going to cost the goblin race and furthermore how you could offer such a thing. You may be one of the richest wizards on the British isles but you do no wield that kind of power, at least not yet" replied Ragnok, intrigued but also smirking at his last comment.

"I also have a request of my own, is this office secure from all outside forces. What I am about to share with you can not leave this office, once my explanation is complete you will understand why."

"This office Mr. Potter is heavily warded, including a variation of the fidelius charm. You were only able to find it because a goblin willingly brought you to me, if you had forced him to you or the goblin wouldn't of been able to find it. Does that answer your question?"

Harry couldn't reply for a moment, he was stunned at the level of protections placed around this office.

Seeing the stunned look on his face Ragnok burst out laughing which was a frightening sight for most, but Harry just shrugged it off.

"My account manager asked me a question upon my return six month ago, where have I been for the last two months. I will now go into detail and explain it to you and you only. You see when I left my company in the capable hands of the goblins I left for Egypt with a muggle friend Dr. Jackson..."

Harry then went on to explain everything that happened to him and everything that he had learned.

The goblin leader Ragnok just sat there, it was a rare site to see a goblin speechless but the leader had been so since the beginning of his explanation.

He was now going to offer proof of his knowledge, "as a thank you gift for the goblin race, for all they have done for me over the years I give you this." stated Harry unshrinking the ring device that was in his pocket.

He had the goblins make everything they built for him protected against EMP so that the technology would work around magic and not be fried from it.

"I know that the stability of your wards here at Gringotts depend on your race not using any magic's while inside the bank and it is more of a hindrance to you than anything else. But such is the price of the level of protection that you offer here. I come with a gift that can help you out with transportation around the bank, its also proof of my previous explanation."

"This ring and many others like it will be placed strategically around the bank, using this hand held computer you can select which ring you would like to transport to. It would then transport anything inside the circle to the one you have selected." offered Harry in a way of explanation.

Ragnok had just managed to digest everything Harry had told him, it was a little far fetched even for a magic wielding goblin. He loved the idea of this ring, it was taxing trying to get around the vast halls of Gringotts without magic as it would de-stabilize the wards. That's when something clicked in his mind and he just had to ask about it.

"What's stopping you from just using the rings to teleport into Gringotts whenever you wish?" asked Ragnok, clearly annoyed that someone would think him a fool to agree to such a thing.

"That's simple really. I Harry James Potter, do here by swear on my life and magic that I will and have never either tell, use or told the rings within Gringotts without the goblin leaders permission to any living or inanimate being, So mote it be." stated Harry in reply, having already expected this.

With the leaders permission, Harry placed the eight rings around Gringotts and then explained to Ragnok how to use them. He also gave him 10 hand computers so that he could give them to his trusted staff to use the rings how he pleased.

Now that that was out of the way and they were once again sitting in Ragnok's office, Harry got on with his proposition.

"The proposition I spoke of earlier is thus, I offer the goblin nation not only the chance but the opportunity to move to another planet. Now it won't be for a couple years yet, we would need to work together to make this possible." enquired Harry

"What assurances do the goblin nation have that you won't enslave my people once were on this new planet, I won't leave this planet just to have my people given less rights on another." asked Ragnok, liking the idea but wanting assurance for his race before committing to anything.

"rest assure I do not wish now or ever to enslave your people, what I want is a partnership if you will. I bring to the table the knowledge and the goblins bring man power, along with your building and mining capabilities. It would be a partnership of equals, to that effect I will also offer entering a magical contract as proof of my intentions."

Ragnok agreed to the proceedings, seeing the benefits for his race to flourish on their own on a new planet without the leash held by the wizarding world. They then finalised the agreement by signing a magical contract to everything agreed upon in the discussion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry woke early the next day, having spent the night at his London flat. He had a busy day ahead, after finalising the agreement with the goblin leader he was given another 30 goblins to help him with building. He had set them to task the night before to buy several acres of land in America as far from the SGC as possible.

He didn't want them so close that they could find him and not to far that they would think he was avoiding them, he planned on using the land for building his ships. A small portion of the land was going to be for phoenix industries, a cover he was going to use to hide what he was actually doing. The site itself was going to be twice the size of his building in England, but it was only going to cover muggle medicine seeing as America was a great deal larger than England.

The site was only going to be warded against intruders, thief's and anyone with ill intent. This site was going to be staffed half with goblins and half with squibs so that the people visiting wouldn't learn of the magical world.

The rest of the land as already mentioned will be warded similar to his warehouse in England with his super computer, so no matter what he would not have anyone finding the place once he started building his ships.

Leaving the goblins to take care of all building matters with the new land in America, he apparated to his warehouse were his super computer was located.

Walking into his office were the controls for the super computer were located, "Morning Alpha, How are things progressing"

"Morning Harry, I have come up with several plans that would improve the Cargo Ship. The main improvement I have made involves the power flow within the ships systems, I have come up with a way to reduce the power needed to run the ship to its maximum capacity while using 60 percent less power."

Harry was shocked but at the same time he expected something like this, his memories show that the Goa'uld were scavengers. They stole technology from advanced races and reverse engineered it to their own just enough for it to work.

"with the use of the new power flow system, I've also managed to make improvements to the engines, shields, scanners, hyperdrive and weapons. The new ship once complete will have two advantages it can fire its weapons while cloaked and with all the modifications built in, your new ship will be an even match for current level mother ships."

Harry was shocked further still, but before he could say anything Alpha added one more thing that brought his mind to a stand still.

"The last modification I have come up with is an upgrade to the Hull, with these specifications." started Alpha, showing the specifications it was talking about on the monitor it continued. "The hull will be twice as strong as before"

Looking at the specifications for the hull, Harry could see that Alpha had invented a new metal. The specification showed the mixture to make earth's strongest metal Tantalum with 3 percent naquadah making it a totally new metal not yet seen before.

The 5 goblins that worked for him had been appraised of the new agreement he now held with their leader, he immediately put them to work on building the new parts while also sending the specifications for the hull to Gringotts as they would need the larger furnaces to craft the parts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
